This invention relates to gloves for the human hand which are worn when playing or working wherein a stick or tool, such as a hockey stick or the like, is held within the hand of the wearer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glove having padding therein for controlling and maintaining the stick or tool in a steady condition when in use.
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. In addition, there are a number of patents which teach gloves with padding therein to protect the hand and particularly, the fingers, when in use. Moreover, there have been gloves specifically designed to assist in the natural movement of a human hand when handling a hockey stick. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,744 teaches a pair of gloves wherein one of the gloves has a structure formed and angulated to define a shape adapted to the position in which a hockey stick is held. There also have been gloves proposed in the play of golf which include pads therein specifically adapted to receive the handle of a golf club therebetween. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,741 teaches a golf glove having a pair of spaced pads secured along the palm portion of the golf glove which extend diagonally thereacross at an angle with respect to the fingers portion so as to create a diagonally disposed valley to receive the handle of a golf club therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,682 teaches a batting glove having a raised ridge or pad which faces the bat away from the “V” of the thumb to free the wrist of the upper hand on the bat to enable full wrist movement in swinging a bat.